1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof assembly for vehicles.
2. Background Art
Certain hardtop vehicle roofs have front and rear parts movable between a closed position in which the roof parts cover the vehicle interior and a stored (stowed or opened) position in which the roof parts are stored within a storage area of the vehicle thereby exposing the vehicle interior.
EP 0 884 208 A1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,008) describes such a roof. Locking parts associated with the roof parts stationarily secure the roof parts in position with respect to one another when the roof is in the closed position. The locking parts lock the front roof part with respect to the vehicle body when the roof is in the stored position.
DE 195 074 31 C1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,778) describes such a roof. A locking device fixes the front roof part against the cowl of the vehicle when the roof is in the closed position. The locking device fixes the front roof part to the vehicle when the roof is in the stored position. Parts of the locking device on the front roof part engage with vehicle body-side locking parts provided in the storage area when the roof is in the stored position.
FR 2 791 007 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,310) describes such a roof. A locking device secures the roof parts in position with respect to one another and the vehicle body. Locking parts of the locking device support the roof parts with respect to the vehicle body when the roof is in the stored position.